An Unexpected Savior
by Wyld Yarrow
Summary: Season Five AU: Lucifer is torturing Castiel.  Who can save him?  Give you three guesses.  Sequel for "An Unexpected Hand."
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_ Season Five AU._

_ Lucifer is torturing Castiel. Who will save him? Give you three guesses. A sequel to "An Unexpected Hand." _

Castiel couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat as the Morningstar cut into his torso with his own Archangel Blade. It may have been merely a vessel but Castiel was still in the driver's seat, feeling everything that was being done to him.

"Ah Castiel..." Lucifer murmured as he dug the blade into the angel's shoulder and twisted. "I seem to be becoming addicted to your heavenly screams."

Castiel struggled against the silver chains that bound him to the mattress. His struggles only caused the blade to twist in his wound.

"We're not so different, you and I." Lucifer said in a soothing tone. "I don't want to have to hurt you...but you insist on standing between me and what I need."

Castiel groaned in pain but otherwise didn't respond.

Lucifer leaned down to whisper in the younger angel's ear. "Where is my true vessel?"

Castiel's lips moved but his voice was weak.

"What was that brother?" Lucifer leaned closer to Castiel's lips.

"Screw...you..." Castiel gasped.

Lucifer laughed and leaned back. "Show me your wings, Castiel."

Castiel just laid there.

"Show me your wings, little brother." Lucifer said, scooting backwards and cupping Castiel's ass. "Show me your wings, or I will do things to you that will break you beyond recognition."

Reluctantly Castiel revealed his wings.

"So beautiful..." Lucifer said softly, stroking Castiel's insubstantial feathers. "I remember when I lost mine...when I fell. It hurt...like no pain in Heaven or Hell."

"I can imagine." Castiel said, his voice raw from screaming.

"No brother." Lucifer said. "You can't. Not yet." So saying, Lucifer pressed the Archangel blade to the area where Castiel's wings met his back and began to cut.

Castiel screamed until his voice was gone.

Both angels were completely oblivious to the argument going on outside the warehouse.

_ Hello all! I'm back! Thank you to all those who waited for my return. Anyway, I tried for months to write another story to explain Lynne and it just wasn't coming together. The problem seemed to be that I was trying to write it like a normal "Supernatural" episode and it wasn't working. So I thought I'd try writing it focusing on Castiel and it just started flowing._

_ Here's hoping that it continues to work. I hope that I don't disappoint you._


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Two_

_ I forgot to include the disclaimer in the first chapter. I do not own "Supernatural" or Castiel and Lucifer. They are the property of the CW and Eric Kirpike. Lynne and Nathaniel are mine. So are Lynne's friends. Who you will meet eventually._

A tall, plump young woman was standing outside the warehouse arguing with an angel.

"Why are you here this time?" Lynne demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"You do not know what you are getting into, Lynne." the angel Nathaniel said, crossing his arms over his chest and blocking her way.

"What do you care?" Lynne asked.

"You are special." Nathaniel said. "I do not want you to be hurt."

"Then how about helping me do my job, instead of getting in my way?" Lynne said, clearly exasperated with the entire conversation.

"I am trying to keep you from getting killed." Nathaniel said. "A thank you might be in order."

"I'll thank you if you help me." Lynne said.

"You do not know what awaits you inside." Nathaniel said, still blocking her way.

From inside they both heard Castiel scream.

"Screw it." Lynne said, turning around and walking back to the trunk of her car. Opening the trunk she pulled out a shotgun. "You have exactly as long as it takes me to load this thing to tell me who or what is in that warehouse or I go in with no idea and probably get killed. So talk fast."

"Lucifer." Nathaniel said simply. "The Morningstar is in that warehouse."

Lynne cracked open the shotgun and slid the shells inside.

"Lynne, are you listening?" Nathaniel said, taking a step towards her. "The Morningstar is in there and he will kill you."

Castiel screamed again.

"Maybe," Lynne closed the shotgun. "maybe not. My job is the same as it was when I got here: pick up the person I was sent to get and take him back to the hotel."

"And you're willing to die to do this job?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm not going to die." Lynne said.

"How can you be sure?" Nathaniel wanted to know.

Lynne smiled slightly and reached out to touch the angel's cheek. "Have faith Nathaniel." she said.

From inside they both heard Castiel scream. This one was louder and longer than the others.

"Have faith and get out of my way." Lynne said, walking around Nathaniel and kicking open the warehouse door.

Nathaniel could only watch her go.

_ Well that's the end of Chapter Two. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be back with Chapter Three soon._

_Thank you to APrincess and LastBishop for reviewing my story. Keep 'em coming.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Three_

Lucifer stilled as he felt the barrel of a shotgun press against his skull.

"Put the knife down and step away from the angel." Lynne said, her voice dead serious.

Lucifer turned his head slightly to see who had dared to interfere. He found himself looking at a pair of very calm but, very pissed off hazel eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" the fallen angel asked.

"I'm told that you're the Devil." Lynne said, keeping the shotgun where it was. "Not my problem. Like I said: 'Put the knife down and move away from the angel.' or I blow your head off."

"You can't kill me with that." Lucifer turned around and faced the shotgun head on.

"Maybe not," Lynne agreed, lowering the shotgun until it pointed at Lucifer's crotch. "but I bet it'll hurt."

"You're risking an awful lot." Lucifer said. "Castiel must mean a lot to you. Perhaps we can make a deal."

"No deals." Lynne said. "Leave. Now."

Lucifer smirked. "I'll be seeing you." he said and vanished.

Lynne breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her shotgun until it pointed at the floor. Then she hustled over to where Castiel lay and pulled the pins that held his shackles in place. "Don't try to move yet." she said, kneeling by the angel's side. "I'll take care of you." Lynne's right hand began to glow as she passed it over the worst of Castiel's wounds.

Castiel felt his muscles relax as a feeling of warmth spread over him. Slowly his wounds began to close. "My wings..." he said weakly.

"It's okay." Lynne said, focusing on her task. "I don't know what I can do about your wings but, I'll try." She stilled as she felt someone watching her. Turning on her knee she saw that Nathaniel stood in the doorway.

"Are you just going to stand there or, are you going to help me?" she demanded.

Nathaniel reluctantly entered the warehouse and walked over to where Lynne continued working on Castiel. "I can't heal him." Nathaniel said.

"I'm not asking you to." Lynne said, focused on her task. "But I'm going to need help getting him to my car."

"You're taking him to your hotel?" Nathaniel asked.

"He'll be safe there." Lynne said.

Nathaniel didn't say anything else as Lynne stopped Castiel's bleeding. He did help her carry the wounded angel to her car and get him inside.

"You coming?" Lynne asked as she got in her car.

"I'm not the one you were sent to collect." Nathaniel shook his head. "You really shouldn't have gotten involved in this."

"Do you really think that I should've just let Lucifer kill Castiel?" Lynne tilted her head.

"He wouldn't have killed Castiel." Nathaniel said.

"Are you sure of that?" Lynne asked. "We're talking about the Devil here."

"Lucifer doesn't have to kill to get what he wants." Nathaniel said. "He prefers to use persuasion."

"Yeah." Lynne looked pointedly at Castiel's bruised and bloody form. "I can see his kind of persuasion." She started her car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Four_

_ And now we meet someone new. Hope you like her._

Castiel opened his eyes and found himself looking at a beige ceiling.

"Don't try to move too much." a soft female voice said, laying a cool washcloth on the angel's forehead. "You're safe here, no one's going to hurt you."

Castiel moved his eyes to the right and saw a small, pale young woman with peroxide blonde hair that she wore in bob just above her shoulders. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice sounded like he'd been garbling gravel.

"You're at the Hideaway Hotel." the woman said. "Lynne brought you in."

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"I'm Rally." the woman said. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Lucifer had captured me." Castiel said after a moment. "He wanted to know where his chosen vessel was. I refused to tell him."

"I saw how he handled your refusal." Rally said. "You were pretty bad off when Lynne brought you in."

"Lynne..." Castiel tried to remember. "she is tall, with red hair?"

"That's her." Rally smiled slightly.

"She threatened Lucifer with a shotgun." Castiel's lips cracked as he started to smile.

"Yeah, well-" Rally nodded. "we all take torture pretty personally."

"She survived." Castiel remarked. "The Devil seemed more surprised by her arrival than angry."

"Yeah, Lynne has that effect on people." Rally nodded again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I should." Castiel realised, then he remembered. "My wings..." He searched for his wings and found only tattered stubs.

"Lynne was able to heal most of your wounds," Rally said. "but she said that you needed to be awake for her to work on your wings."

"Is Lynne a doctor?" Castiel asked.

"A doctor wouldn't be able to help you." Rally said, removing the washcloth from Castiel's forehead and dipping it in a bowl of ice water before returning it to the angel's forehead. "Lynne is a healer."

"I see." Castiel said. "Is she here?"

"She worked on you for five hours." Rally replied. "We made her go to bed before she fell over."

"Oh." Castiel looked slightly disappointed.

"She'll come see you when she wakes up." Rally assured him. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." Castiel said after a moment.

"You're welcome." Rally said, smiling widely. Her watch went off with a high pitched beep.

"Listen," she said, her face showing concern. "will you be okay on your own for a few hours? It's just that I'm supposed to cook dinner tonight and if I don't get started now there are going to be a lot of cranky hunters to deal with.

"I can get someone else to sit with you if you need it." she added.

"You work here?" Castiel asked.

"So does Lynne." Rally nodded. "We run this place with our friends."

"How many of you are there?" Castiel wanted to know.

"Six of us all together." Rally answered. "Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine." Castiel said.

"I'll send someone up to check on you later." Rally said, standing up. "You should get some rest." She left the room.

_ I want to take a moment to tank everyone who has reviewed my story and put it on their Favorites lists. I am so glad that you all like it. Keep the reviews coming everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Five_

Lynne was caught in the grip of a familiar nightmare.

_She was sitting on a square block, hooked up to a pressure plate in the middle of an empty room that was steadily filling up with frigid water. If she got up off the block the bomb underneath would explode, killing her anyone nearby. Lynne curled up in a miserable ball._

_ Sylvia's hands were caught in a series of interwoven blades that cut into her wrists when she tried to pull them out._

_ Derek was slowly trying to work his way through a room with barbed wire stretched from wall to wall._

_ Sean hung from the ceiling with his feet barely touching the floor. Little, winged creatures swarmed around him, biting into his bare torso and drawing blood._

_ Rally had to cross a dark hallway flooded with swiftly moving water. The floor was covered with broken glass and sharp stones. Her feet and lower legs were bare and she was having a hard time keeping her balance._

_ The five of them stood on the roof of the abandoned mansion, watching helplessly as Lynne's brother David was ripped into by shadowy Hell Hounds. Sean and Derek had been forced to grab Lynne's arms to keep her from running to her brother and trying to save him._

Lynne opened her eyes with a gasp. Slowly she sat up in bed and pulled back the covers. She swung her feet out of bed and set them on the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

Running the fingers of her right hand through her hair, Lynne forced herself to remember where she was. She was at the Hideaway Hotel and safe. She and her friends had survived their ordeal at the hellish house. Only her brother, David had been killed-and his soul had been revived by the mysterious force that controlled the Hideaway Hotel.

Pushing herself to her feet, Lynne headed into her bathroom to wash the nightmare out of her head with a hot shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Six_

Sean was 6 feet, one inch tall, with caramel colored skin, slightly slanted black eyes and a charmingly confident smile. He was also currently working the reception desk at the Hideaway Hotel.

"Front desk." he said, answering the phone.

"I need assistance." a very worried sounding Castiel said at the other end of the line.

"Ah, yes-Castiel." Sean said, reading the angel's room number on the phone's display. "What can I do for you?"

"My cellular phone is not working." Castiel said after a moment.

"I'm sorry." Sean said. "Most cell phones don't work here. There's no signal inside the hotel or anywhere on the property. I think it's part of the hotel's protection."

"Explain." Castiel said.

"What do you know about the Hideaway Hotel?" Sean asked.

"Nothing." Castiel admitted.

"Well it's a sanctuary." Sean explained. "People come here when they need to hide out or heal. Cell phones can be traced. It's not much of a sanctuary if your enemies can find you with a simple trap and trace program."

"I see." Castiel said.

"If you need to call someone just use the landline." Sean said. "You just dial nine to get out."

"Thank you." Castiel said and hung up.

"You're welcome." Sean said to the dial tone. After a moment he dialed Lynne's room.

Lynne picked up on the fifth ring. "What is it Sean?" she asked without preamble.

"Hello to you too." Sean said. "Listen, did you get a chance to work on that angel you brought in?"

"You mean Castiel?" Lynne asked.

"Have you brought any other angels in?" Sean replied with a slight smirk.

"Not in the last few hours." Lynne answered.

"Then yes-I mean Castiel." Sean said.

"I worked on him for five hours, Sean." Lynne said. "You, Sylvia and Rally made me go to bed. Remember?"

"I meant since then." Sean clarified.

"I just got out of the shower." Lynne said, a teasing note entering her voice. "You know, for a guy who claims not to be interested in me, you have a real knack for calling when I'm naked."

"Now Lynne," Sean chuckled. "you know I don't swing that way."

"A sad loss for all womankind." Lynne quirked. "So what about Castiel?"

"It's nothing really." Sean said. "He seems to be getting antsy is all."

"I'll head over to see him once I dry off." Lynne said. "I needed him to be awake before I started to work on his wings."

"Do you really think that you can regrow the angel's wings?" Sean couldn't help asking.

"I don't know." Lynne admitted. "I've never tried."

"Well good luck." Sean said. "Call if you need anything."

"You know I will." Lynne replied. "Talk to you later."

"Later Lynne." Sean said, hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Seven_

Lynne knocked on the door to Castiel's room, carrying a covered silver tray.

"Come in." came a stern, male voice from inside.

Lynne opened the door and walked in.

Castiel was wearing a robe and his boxers. He was staring out the window.

"I brought you something to eat." Lynne said, setting the tray on a nearby dresser.

"I am not hungry." Castiel said, not turning around.

"You should eat anyway." Lynne said. "Your vessel is burning out. You can't keep him going without taking care of him."

"My vessel is fine." Castiel replied.

"Castiel," Lynne sighed, rubbing her eyes. "look at me when you're talking to me."

Castiel turned around.

"Thank you." Lynne said tersely. "Now then, you need to eat so that you will be strong enough for me to try and regrow your wings."

"Do you really believe that you can?" Castiel asked gravely.

"I won't know until I try," Lynne said. "and I won't try until you eat something."

"You are serious?" Castiel's voice was gravely.

"Completely." Lynne said, leaning against the wall.

"Very well." Castiel relented. He marched over to the dresser and picked up the tray. Taking off the cover he found a fully loaded hamburger, cooked just the way Jimmy liked it. "Are you going to stand there and watch me eat?"

"You betcha." Lynne rocked back on her heels.

Castiel didn't respond. He just bit into the hamburger.

Lynne smiled slightly and waited for him to finish.

After Castiel finished his meal and it had been given time to digest, Lynne agreed to try to regrow his wings.

"Take off you robe and lay down on your stomach." Lynne said, stepping into the bathroom to wash her hands.

Castiel hesitated for a moment before following her instructions and laying on the bed.

Lynne came out of the bathroom and gave the angel a quick once over before speaking. "I need you to show me your wings." Her voice was softer than it had been, more soothing.

Castiel hesitated once again, remembering the pain he had experienced when he had felt for his wings upon awakening.

Lynne sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched Castiel's dark brown hair. "Castiel," she said softly. "I can not help you if you do not show your wings."

"They will not be as they should." Castiel whipered.

"I will not look away." Lynne promised.

The angel nearly screamed in pain as he revealed what was left of his wings.

"It's okay." Lynne whispered. "It'll all be okay." Her right hand began to glow. "Try to relax Castiel." She slowly ran her hand over the remains of the angel's wings.

It felt as though warm oil on the stubs of Castiel's wings. Slowly, bit by bit Castiel's wings began to grow.

"Focus on your wings." Lynne said soothingly. "What do they look like? How do they feel?

"Breath deeply. Focus. Hold onto your wings. I'll take care of the rest." The glow from Lynne's hand was warm and steady as she passed it back and forth over the remains of Castiel's wings.

Castiel lost himself in the soothing tone of Lynne's voice as she kept up a constant string of assurances, lapsing occasionally into soft lullabies as she worked. He lost track of what she was actually saying, focusing only on the gentle warmth that seamed to be emanating from her hand as it passed back and forth over his wings.

"Her hand is like the sun." thought Castiel. "The sun calls forth life from the earth and the earth responds." He could feel his wings, centimeter by agonizing centimeter responding to the glow from Lynne's hand.

Lynne smiled to herself as she observed her charge's wings respond to her magic. It was taking all of her concentration to coax the wings into the shape that they had once been, made all the harder by the fact that they were insubstantial. She had been banking of Castiel's aura to hold the memory of the wings, even after they had been removed. Sort of the way that an amputee would experience phantom pain in their cut off limb.

_"Amazing..." a familiar voice whispered through her mind. "who would have thought that you could regrow something that wasn't even really there?"_

"Shut up Malichai." Lynne muttered, refusing to be distracted. "I'm working."

As Castiel slowly fell asleep he couldn't help wondering who this Malichai was, or if he had even heard her say the name at all.

_ Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. To answer Sandra's question: Yes, we will see more of Nathaniel before the end of the story._


	8. Chapter 8

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Eight_

_ I do not own Supernatural, or Castiel and Lucifer. Everyone else in the story is mine._

Rally knocked on the door to Castiel's room eight hours after Lynne had started working on the angel's wings. Like Lynne, she was carrying a covered tray.

"Come in." Lynne called from inside the room.

Rally used her master key and entered the room.

Castiel lay on his side with his back to the door. He was shirtless and the covers were pulled up over his hips.

Lynne was sprawled in one of the room's overstuffed chairs. She looked exhausted and her black and white dress was rumpled.

"How'd it go?" Rally asked, softly closing the door behind her and setting the tray on the dresser.

Lynne smiled slightly without opening her eyes. "It worked." she said softly.

"It worked?" Rally repeated, coming over and crouching beside Lynne. "You did it? You were able to regrow his wings?"

Lynne nodded, her smile widening.

Rally smiled broadly and squeezed Lynne's hand before getting up and retreaving the tray. "You've been up here for eight hours." she said, coming back over to where Lynne sat. "You need to eat something." She took the cover off of the tray, steam rose off of a plate of chicken enchiladas, covered with melted cheese and a creamy chicken sauce. "Your favorite." Rally said, putting the tray on a low table to the right of Lynne's chair.

Lynne opened her eyes and looked at the plate. "Thanks Rally." she said, sitting up and reaching for the utensiles.

Rally nodded absently and walked over to check on the angel. "I can't get over how much better he looks." she commented after visually examining Castiel's back. "He's not nearly as pale as he was when you brought him in."

Lynne just nodded and continued to eat her enchiladas.

"You're a real miracle worker." Rally straightened up and walked back over to where Lynne was sitting. She sat down on the other overstuffed chair.

"It's not a miracle." Lynne said in between bites. "Besides, it's no more impressive than what you developed."

Rally waved away the compliment. "At least some good came out of that place."

"At least." Lynne nodded and went back to eating.

Castiel stirred on the bed. Both women stopped what they were doing to watch him.

"He should sleep through the night." Lynne said once Castiel was still again. "I don't know what to do about the nightmares though."

"Is he having many?" Rally asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"I can't tell." Lynne admitted, finishing her dinner. "But, he isn't sleeping well. Something's troubling him."

"We know what that's like." Rally said, standing up. "Come on. You're falling asleep in your chair. I'm not much better off. We need sleep."

Lynne didn't say anything. She just got to her feet and picked up her tray.

Rally picked up Castiel's tray on the way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Nine_

_ I do not own Supernatural or Castiel and Lucifer. The Hideaway Hotel and its staff are mine though. So is Nathaniel. I hope you like it._

Castiel opened his eyes and found himself looking at a beige ceiling that was starting to become familiar. Instinctively he felt for his wings, this time he found them fully restored. Not normally prone to fits of emotion, Castiel nearly cried with relief. He had thought that he would never feel his wings again.

Castiel slowly got to his feet and walked over to the room's window. The sky was overcast. There was a well kept kitchen garden that backed into a shadowy forest. The angel cracked open the window and the scent of freshly cut grass wafted into the room.

Castiel took a deep breath, savoring the aromas. For the first time in months the angel felt safe-at peace.

"Heaven," Castiel thought to himself. "this place is like Heaven."

The angel didn't allow himself to forget his duties for long. There was too much at stake. Turning from the window, Castiel walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. In the top drawer he found a familiar white button down shirt and a pair of khaki trousers. In another drawer was a pair of black cotton socks. Slowly Castiel dressed himself and located his shoes in the room's closet. He then picked up the room's phone.

"Front desk." Sean answered.

"This is Castiel." Castiel identified himself.

"Ah yes." Sean said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to leave." Castiel said. "Where is my coat?"

"We sent it to be cleaned." Sean answered. "Sadly, dry cleaning is not one of the services that we have on site. It should be delivered later today. Would you like to wait for your coat?"

Castiel weighed his options. He really was attached to his coat.

Sean seemed to sense the angel's conundrum. "Why don't I see if Lynne is awake?" he offered. "I know that she will want to check you over before you leave. And while you're with Lynne I'll call the dry cleaners and check on the status of your coat."

Castiel thought for a moment. "That will be acceptable." he finally said.

"All right." Sean replied. "I'll call Lynne."

"Thank you." Castiel said, disconnecting the call.

Seven minuets later Lynne knocked on Castiel's door. He walked over and opened the door.

"How are you feeling?" Lynne asked, stepping into the room.

"I am better." Castiel said, closing the door behind her.

"That's good." Lynne said, turning around and giving Castiel a critical look. "Sean tells me that you want to leave."

"I am needed elsewhere." Castiel said grimly.

"I understand." Lynne said. "I need to take a look at you before you go. I know that your vessel has healed, but I am concerned about your wings."

"My wings are fine." Castiel assured her.

"Show me." Lynne said.

Castiel took a deep breath and called his wings into being.

Lynne walked around Castiel and ran a gentle hand over the angel's wings.

Castiel sucked in his breath.

"Did that hurt?" Lynne asked.

"No." Castiel said.

"Your wings are still sensitive." Lynne said after a moment. "I'd like to keep you here until they're completely healed."

"I can not stay." Castiel said.

"I understand." Lynne nodded.

"You do?" Castiel was surprised.

"Yes." Lynne nodded again. "My friends and I know what's going on out there-that the Apocalypse has begun."

"You know?" Castiel asked.

"Of course." Lynne said with a self-deprecating smile. "We cater to all kinds, guests talk." She ran her hand along the underside of Castiel's wing.

"Lynne..." Castiel mused. "Bobby Singer was healed by a woman who called herself by that name. Was that you?"

"Yes." Lynne said. "It was."

"You told Bobby that Sam and Dean asked you to heal him." Castiel said. "The Winchesters have never heard of you."

"They will." Lynne replied with a slight smile, then she returned to the matter at hand. "Your wings should be fine—as long as you take care of yourself." She walked around to stand in front of her patient. "You need to take better care of your vessel. You're burning him out. He needs food and sleep. I realize that these are foreign concepts to you but, if you keep this up you'll need my help again before long."

"I am not accustomed to attending to human needs." Castiel admitted.

"I can tell." Lynne said sternly. "That's what made it so easy for Lucifer to hurt you, your vessel was already weak."

"You seem to know something about angelic vessels." Castiel observed.

"I've worked on people who've been possessed before." Lynne said. "Amazingly, demons and angels are equally bad at taking care of their hosts."

"I see." Castiel said, not appreciating being compared to a demon.

"So," Lynne said, rocking back on her heels. "if you promise to take care of your vessel, I won't try to keep you here."

Castiel could not suppress a small smile. "I promise." he said.

"All right." Lynne nodded. "I think Sean has your coat."

"Thank you Lynne." Castiel said, holding out his right hand.

"Take care of yourself Castiel." Lynne shook the angel's hand.

On pure instinct Castsiel took a look into Lynne's soul. "It wasn't you fault." he said, keeping his grip on the young woman's hand.

Lynne looked surprized. "What wasn't my fault?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Any of it." Castiel said. "That your brother died...that the school fell...any of it."

Lynne took her hand back, "Well you're right about the school. That was Malachi's fault—and I intend to make him pay for it."

"But you are punishing yourself as well." Castiel said. "When was the last time that you slept without nightmares?"

"We all have nightmares." Lynne shrugged.

"Every night?" Castiel pressed.

"I'll be fine." Lynne assured Castiel. "I have very good sleeping pills."

"You should not rely solely on pills." Castiel told her.

"What do you suggest?" Lynne asked, showing a flash of irritation. "That I give in, get him out of my head for good?"

"No," Castiel said softly. "no I would not suggest that you give in."

Lynne reached up and gently touched the angel's cheek. "I appreciate your concern, Castiel, but you can't help me. And you have an Apocalypse to stop. I'll be fine. At least I can hold out long enough to not make your job any harder."

Castiel gently squeezed Lynne's hand. "Good luck Lynne." After a moment he let go and allowed her to lead him down to the hotel lobby.


	10. Chapter 10

An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Ten_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own "Supernatural" or Castiel and Lucifer. The staff at the Hideaway Hotel are mine. So is Nathaniel. Hope you enjoy._

Lynne and Castiel arrived in the hotel lobby to find Sean, Rally and a shorter, Asian woman around the same age waiting for them. Lynne delivered Castiel to the lobby and left them alone.

"Castiel," Sean said, he had the angel's trench coat draped over his arm. "this is Sylvia. She wanted to meet you before you left."

Sylvia stepped forward and shook Castiel's hand. "Pleased to meet you." she said. Her eyes had a slightly unfocused, far away look in them.

As he did with Lynne, Castiel took a look into Sylvia's soul. "You are strange." he said.

Sylvia laughed slightly. "So are you." she replied. "You don't follow the other angels-yet you seek out God to tell you that your path is just."

Castiel couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his lips. "You see a lot." he said.

Sylvia smiled mysteriously. "I see everything." she said. "Sometimes it's hard to focus."

"Have you seen God." Castiel asked.

"Yes." Sylvia told him. "I have seen your father."

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"Here...there...everywhere." Sylvia said. "Your Father is everywhere. In everything. If you want to find him all you have to do it pray."

"I have prayed." Castiel said.

Sylvia squeezed Castiel's hand. "He's heard you." she said. "He may not have answered but, he heard you."

"Why hasn't he answered?" Castiel wanted to know.

Sylvia smiled again. "He has faith in you Castiel. You'll find your way." So saying, Sylvia let go of Castiel's hand and headed towards the elevators.

Castiel looked like he wanted to go after her.

"She means well." Sean said, handing the angel his coat. "She really is trying to be helpful but, she's bound by the same rules that we all are."

"The mysterious rules of the Hotel." Castiel quipped. He had seen that much in both Lynne and Sylvia's souls.

"Still," Sean said with a small smile. "we do what we can within those rules."

Castiel's eyes zeroed in on Sean.

"Don't." Sean said, holding up his hand. "I like to keep my secrets to myself."

"Me too." Rally said, before Castiel could switch his focus to her. "A woman has to have a few mysteries about her." She flashed the angel a winning smile.

Castiel nodded to them both and walked out the front door.

After a moment Rally turned to Sean. "Do you think we should've told him that God is staying here?" she asked.

_D'o! I hope you like the story. Next chapter, we see what's happening with Nathaniel._

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Real life intervened. I'll get the next chapter up soon._


	11. Chapter 11

An Unexpected Savior

_Chapter Eleven_

_ AN: Hello all. I'm back after an absence of many months. I'm sorry that I've been away for so long. Here are the last two chapters. We're going to find out what's going on with Nathaniel.  
><em>

Lucifer finished chanting in Latin and waited for his summons to be answered. Within seconds the angel Nathaniel appeared before him.

"Welcome brother." Lucifer nodded in greeting to the younger angel.

Nathaniel replied with a stiff nod. "What do you want Morningstar?

"Straight to business then." Lucifer smiled tightly. He waved his hand and a ring of holy fire surrounded Nathaniel. "I have questions brother." he said. "I have questions and you are going to answer them."

"What questions could you possibly have that I would know the answer to?" Nathaniel challenged.

"Oh, I think you know, little brother." Lucifer said. "I think you know exactly the questions I am going to ask.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Nathaniel replied, attempting to stall.

Lucifer chuckled. "Don't play coy with me Nathaniel-I've been at this game a lot longer than you have. Who is the red-head with the shotgun?"

Nathaniel sighed. "She is called Lynne." he said after a moment. "Lynne LaDrinn."

"That's a very lyrical name." Lucifer remarked. "What is she? And please, don't insult my intelligence by saying 'human.' I could tell that much from our brief conversation."

"She is human-mostly." Nathaniel answered. "She is also a descendant of Lilith-from before you corrupted her."

"A Lilian?" Lucifer mused. "I had heard a rumor that they had all died out."

"Not died out." Nathaniel corrected him. "They simply intermarried with humans."

"I see." Lucifer said. "Wouldn't her powers be dormant then? I mean if she really is mostly human."

Nathaniel remained silent.

"Who awakened her powers, little brother?" Lucifer asked again.

"I did." a calm, male voice spoke from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer turned around and saw a medium sized man, with olive skin, short brown hair and a small beard leaning against the doorway. The aura of chaos was unmistakable.

"Mephistopheles." Lucifer said.

Mephistopheles moved away from the doorway and approached the two angels. "Lucifer." he said, in a slight British accent.

"What do you know about this Lynne person?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, I know all about her." Mephistopheles answered with a smile. "She and her friends are a little project of mine. What do you think of her?"

"She's insane." Lucifer said. "She pointed a shotgun at me as though it would actually do some damage to me."

"Yes." Mephistopheles's smile widened. "Brilliant, isn't she? Quite brilliant."

"_She threatened me with a shotgun._" Lucifer repeated.

"She got you to stop torturing that angel. What was his name?" Mephistopheles remarked with a satisfied smirk.

"Castiel." Nathaniel provided.

"Thank you." Mephistopheles nodded to the younger angel. "She got you to stop torturing Castiel, didn't she."

Lucifer nodded.

"You can not argue that she does not get results." Mephistopheles pointed out.

"She certainly makes an impression." Lucifer admitted after a moment.

"That she does." Mephistopheles nodded.

"What do you want with her?" Nathaniel asked, still inside the ring of holy fire.

Mephistopheles stepped around Lucifer to answer the younger angel. "The same thing that you want with our dear Lynne, I imagine." he answered. "She really is far too entertaining to be left alone. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Leave her alone! Nathaniel exclaimed, taking an instinctive step forward that almost brought him into contact with the flames.

"Calm down, my dear boy." Mephistopheles said. "I'm not going to do anything to her—that she won't live through." He chuckled at his own humor.

Nathaniel growled.

"This Lynne...she is a healer, correct?" Lucifer cut in.

"She is." Mephistopheles nodded. "That is one of the gifts that she developed after her baptism. Why do you ask?"

"My vessel." Lucifer indicated his decaying body.

"Ah yes..." Mephistopheles walked around Lucifer to survey the damage that the fallen angel was doing to his human host. "you certainly could use a bit of work. I imagine that Lynne could be of some service to you—at least until you find your true vessel."

"Would she be willing to?" Lucifer inquired. "Or would she require some persuasion?"

"That won't be necessary." Mephistopheles waved the thought away. "Lynne is duty bound to help those who come to her, regardless of her personal opinion of them.

"The key will be finding the dear girl."

"Do you know where she is?" Lucifer queried.

"I know where she is likely to be." Mephistopheles nodded.

"Where?" Lucifer demanded.

"One of the few places on Earth that none of us can locate her." Mephistopheles smiled smugly.

"It shouldn't take you too long to go through them all." So saying, Mephistopheles vanished.

He took Nathaniel with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Supernatural: An Unexpected Savior

Chapter 12

Nathaniel and Mephistopheles appeared by the side of a dirt road.

"What do you want from me?" the angel demanded, crossing his arms.

"Calm down my dear boy." Mephistopheles said, holding us a placating hand. "My motives are entirely pure. Well-pure in comparison to my usual motives."

"I'm waiting." Nathaniel said.

"I need you to warn Lynne." Mephistopheles said simply. "Warn her that the Devil is looking for her and she needs to be cautious."

"Why don't you warn her?" Nathaniel wanted to know.

"I am the last person that she will listen to." Mephistopheles replied. "You, on the other hand, may have a fighting chance of getting through to our dear Lynne."

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Nathaniel asked.

Mephistopheles smiled. "Who is to say that I care about her specifically? Perhaps I am this attentive to all my creations."

"I don't believe you." Nathaniel said.

"Why do you watch out for her?" Mephistopheles challenged the angel. "Out of all the Lilian in the world, why does Lynne merit your special attention?"

"Lynne is special." Nathaniel answered after a tense moment. "She is unique."

"A fine way of dodging the question, my dear boy." Mephistopheles said with a seemingly benevolent smile. "But, that is fine. Keep your reasons to yourself. I will to the same.

"You just be sure that you get in contact with Lynne and warn her of the danger." On that cryptic note, Mephistopheles left the angel by the side of the road.

_AN: Here we are at the end of the story. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me through it all. I'm working on my next story so keep your eyes peeled. You all rock!_


End file.
